GR 35 - Blood Trail
Location: Corridor ub the castle at Sacor City: corridor and throne room; Preparation room and abandoned corridors POV: Karigan G'ladheon; Jendara; Karigan Again Characters *Karigan G'ladheon *Jendara *Fastion *Devon Wainwright *Prince Amilton Hillander *Castellan Crowe *Lady Estora Coutre *Condor *Lorilie Doran Charcters Referenced *King Zachary Hillander *Lorrelie Doran *Aeryc *Aeryon *Westrion *Salvistar *King Amigast Hillander *Queen Isen Hillander Items *Karigan's Rider brooch Summary Karigan Karigan hides, not faded out, in a doorway, clutching the wound Jendara has given her. It is shallow but bleeds profusely. She knows that Jendara will follow the blood trail. She sees a light at the far end of the corridor, but before she can fade out disembodied hands pull her back into the darkness. She is not sure if she has lost consciousness or is just being carried into the dark room. Jendara Jendara punches a wall in rage. She has lost Karigan - the blood trail ends in the doorway. She searches the room - it is empty and undisturbed. She regrets her failure and thinks of her poor choices in life. In the throne room, she shows Stevic her bloody sword and tells him it is Karigan's blood. Then she approaches the throne. She sees Devon and feels contempt for the former Weapon's age and infirmity. A soldier is reporting on the Anti-Monarchists to Amilton. He orders that the wall archers shoot the anti-monarchists. Amilton leers at and speaks to Estora. She ignores him. Jendara is jealous. Karigan Again Karigan has a perception of falling. She jerks awake on a funeral slab. She can see stone walls and vials and jars on a shelf. It is musty. She sees ancient glyphs and runes, and images of the gods carved on the ceiling, including the death god and his steed. Fastion tells her she is in the preparation room. He explains what the room is for. Karigan is worried. Fastion warns her not to move too quickly, and not-very-reassuringly reassures her that he doesn't intend her harm. He has bound her wound. Fastion mentions that he used to be a Tomb Weapon and guarded dead King Amigast while the death surgeons prepared him. Karigan wants to get off the slab, but Fastion tells her to rest. Fastion is very happy to learn that King Zachary is still alive. Karigan reports her news. Fastion laments that he didn't have a chance to kill Jendara. Fastion tells Karigan that he is trying to reach the tombs, where he hopes to find loyal Weapons, forgotten by Amilton. He thinks there might be twenty or fewer Weapons remaining. Karigan stands with some difficulty. He feeds her. She feels stronger after eating. Fastion tells Karigan to tell the king to "remember the Hero's Portal." He plans to meet the king and company in the tombs. Then he leads Karigan out of the castle, through abandoned corridors. Fastion mentions Green Rider relics in the abandoned corridors and rooms. Karigan notices a winged horse shield among other regimental emblems. Fastion is an able historian. Karigan escapes through an obscure door. She fades out and crosses the courtyard. At the gate, archers loose arrows at the Anti-Monarchists. She drops her fading and shouts a warning, but no-one is able to flee in time. People flee in a panic. Karigan hides behind a building. Lorilie is hiding behind the building, an arrow in her thigh. Karigan admonishes Lorilie for not supporting Zachary. Lorilie is unrepentant, calling the injured martyrs. Karigan is disgusted. Karigan runs away. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries